1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device used to condition the golfer's body position, more particularly, his stance to improve the consistency of the swing.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There are many methods of teaching the game of golf which emphasize various aspects of addressing and striking the ball, body position, position of the head, grip, stance and many other aspects which affect the golfer's ability to address and strike the ball with accuracy and consistency. Although various teachers emphasize different aspects, and perhaps differences based upon the particular club or shot, most emphasize the need to achieve a consistent and reproduceable backswing and follow through which will be collectively referred to as the swing.
Despite the numerous methods and variety of teaching devices available today, it is indeed difficult to remember all the important attributes which contribute to the development of a consistent golf swing. Even the most experienced golfer's frequently go into a "slump" where they are unable to reproduce any consistency with the golf swing depite previous abilities. Or, they may have good swings intermixed with swings that are extremely unpredictable. Illustrating the complexity of the problem, this even happens to the professionals.
Having personally experienced this difficulty, we have analyzed the problem and both invented a device which is usable at a practice area or driving range to significantly improve the consistency of the golf swing. We have discovered that a poor golf swing most frequently occurs when a golfer rotates the foot or lifts the heel of the pivotal leg more than about a half inch. The pivotal leg is the left leg of a right handed golfer and the right leg of a left handed golfer. The device is secured to the ground, or other permanent surface, and anchors the foot of the pivotal leg to teach the golfer to keep the foot firmly planted. With repetitive practice, the golfer is unconciously conditioned to keep the pivotal foot and leg firmly planted during the golf swing.